Stay!
by Paraddicted
Summary: Santana comes to a realisation about her and Brittany's relationship and decides to sing about it. Short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters do not belong to me, neither does the song used in this fic. It is being used for purely entertainment purposes. **

**AN:** I was listening to this song and even though I don't think it would suit Santana's voice it gave me an idea. First Fic, all errors are my own.

* * *

><p>Santana knew what she had to do but that didn't make it any easier. After nationals, during the summer break, she had spent most of her time alone thinking and trying to figure out her feelings. She had spent a lot of time with Brittany too and things had gotten back on track until after the first week of school. Brittany had told her that when she said she would be hers proudly it didn't mean hiding from everyone, she had meant out and proud and she couldn't handle a secret relationship. She loved Brittany with everything she had and she would do anything for her. Even this. The thought of Brittany and Artie getting close again made her sick. It had taken a few days to put it all together and to get everything perfect but it was now or never. She couldn't lose her to Stubbles McCripple-Pants again.<p>

She had to do this or lose Brittany again. She stared at the choir room door, her heart and her head were at war. Her heart was urging her to go in while her head kept reminding her of what had happened to Kurt.

"Yo Santana? Hello? Are you just gonna stand there looking at the door or are you gonna let us go in there and do what we need to do?" Puck asked after a few minutes of watching her stare at the door. She glanced back and he softened at the fear he saw in her eyes. He sighed softly and looked over his shoulder at Mike, who shrugged not knowing what to do in a situation like this. Plus even though Santana had let him in a bit during their rehearsals he was still scared shitless of the feisty Latina. Puck shook his head realizing that Mike would be no help. He took a step forward and placed his hands on trembling shoulders, turning Santana around so he could look at her.

"Listen dude you love her right?" There was a beat of silence and then Santana nodded stiffly, she still wasn't used to people knowing about her...private feelings for Brittany. Her brows furrowed, even though it had been kind of weird when she had told Puck and he had fist pumped while yelling finally repeatedly.

"How much do you love her?" He asked, ducking slightly to make eye contact and to make sure that she was listening.

She took a shaky breath. "More than anything."

"Do you want her to get back with Artie?" He smiled slightly when he saw the familiar fire flare up in her eyes.

"Let's do this." She shrugged his arms off, her body language showing that she was ready to take on the world and marched through the doors.

Her nerves got the better of her during Mr. Shue's speech about preparing for sectionals and how they would need to work extra hard because this year nationals was theirs. She was so nervous she even forgot to glare at Rachel and Finn, who had sunk slightly in their seats at the mention of Nationals.

Her heart dropped to her feet when Puck and Mike got up announcing that they had been working on something they would like to share.

Everyone watched curiously as they began their routine Puck started singing while Mike danced, part of his dance being moving a confused looking Brittany to the front row.

"_Que linda ma, que linda ma, tu que linda ma, que linda ma, que linda ma  
>Let's go!"<em>

There was a collective gasp, when a new voice joined in, causing everyone in the room to turn and look up at Santana. Santana didn't even notice them all staring, her eyes glued to the curious sapphire eyes looking back at her.

"_The room is spinnin'  
>And I can't breathe<br>And ooh my head is just achin'  
>Hands won't stop sweatin'<br>And my knees girl they just won't stop shakin'  
>My stomach is turnin' flips<br>And I feel sick  
>You see (yeah)<br>And this is all just at the thought of you leavin' me"_

She made her way down the rafters as she sang, her nerves dissipating when the curiosity in those beautiful eyes turned to pride.  
>Puck joined in singing back up.<p>

"(maybe I'm a fool)  
>Am I stupid?<br>(Maybe I'm a fiend)  
>Addicted to it<br>(baby I don't know)  
>But your my get right when it's wrong<br>(Maybe it's your smile)  
>Makes me happy<br>(Maybe it's your touch)  
>So relaxing<br>(whatever it is)  
>Without it I just can't go on<br>And I want you to know that

I just can't help myself  
>I just can't help myself<br>I don't need nothin' else  
>All I need is you<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me"<p>

She caught sight of the rest of the faces of the glee club and her voice almost faltered. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt were all smiling at her, their expressions telling her that they were glad she had finally realized who she was and accepted it.

Lauren and Tina were staring dreamily at their boyfriends. Sam and Finn just looked confused. Artie looked sad, his eyes flickering from Brittany's surprised yet happy face to the pure unadulterated love that seemed to be glowing from Santana.

"_Never wanna be without cha'  
>See myself with only you<br>I finally found my inspiration  
>Here your voice sing<br>(baby wooohhoo00oo)  
>Anything I gotcha'<br>Watcha' want indeed I'll be  
>Cuz you are my everything<br>So baby please just  
>Stay with me<em>

(maybe I'm a fool)  
>Am I stupid?<br>(Maybe I'm a fiend)  
>Addicted to it<br>(baby I don't know)  
>But your my get right when it's wrong<br>(Maybe it's your smile)  
>Makes me happy<br>(Maybe it's your touch)  
>So relaxing<br>(whatever it is)  
>Without you I just can't go on"<p>

Santana held out a hand to Brittany, who was squirming happily in her seat, her body aching to dance but not wanting to interrupt Santana's singing. Santana smiled gratefully when Brittney placed her hand in the one offered to her. Santana pulled her up and twirled her around, pulling their bodies flush together.

"_I just can't help myself  
>I just can't help myself<br>I don't need nothin' else  
>All I need is you<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<em>"

They moved slowly as Puck began rapping, their eyes locked in a silent conversation. Santana's eyes told Brittney how sorry she was for not having the courage to be with her, how sorry she was for everything. They also showed a small glimmer of hope for what might be and a promise to never hurt her again.

"_Dah dah dah dah dah  
>NOW<br>Live from the 215  
>My babygirl ride right on my left handside<br>Mercedes rug slide through the palm of a dime  
>The brother known best<br>Its the prince  
>And you my princess<br>Let's get it on  
>Mami que-linda<br>Look at cha' beautiful smile  
>I don't wanna leave ya<br>Why don't cha stay for a while  
>I love to love ya<br>Like heavy bum-bum-tiddly-dee  
>Take off ya sneaks<br>And leme tickle ya feet  
>Pucks a libra<br>You think that Pucks a freak  
>Oooh you a leo<br>I heard they rather unique  
>Your sucha diva<br>Your sucha pleasure to meet  
>Your 1 of your stature<br>1 in a million  
>Nothin' else matters<em>."

With a smile from Brittany that sent her heart soaring Santana started singing again, twirling the beautiful blond in her arms so that Brittany's back was against her front, her hands moved slowly down Brittany's arms, bringing them up to link around her neck. Santana's arms moved to Brittany's hips, moving them with hers from side to side.

"_I love to turn you on  
>Your like my favorite song<br>Without you would be wrong  
>(would be wrong)<br>Forever and always  
>Did you know what you do for me?<br>I love you you're my melody  
>Wearin' my heart on my sleeve<br>(Music)  
>You're all I need<em>

I just can't help myself  
>I just can't help myself<br>I don't need nothin' else  
>All I need is you<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me<br>Why don't you just  
>Stay with me"<p>

She finished softly, facing Brittany again, holding both of her hands tenderly between her own. The vulnerability in her eyes was almost heartbreaking. The choir room was dead quiet, everyone's attention focused on the pair in front of them.  
>Brittney's bottom lip slipped between her teeth, her brow scrunched.<br>Santana's heart started to drop and she grit her teeth to stop her lip from trembling.

"So that means you want to be with me right?" Brittany asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes. Yes I want to be with you Britt-Britt. I love you."

"Oh." Brittney broke into a huge smile, her hands leaving Santana's, moving to cup her cheeks and bringing their lips crashing together.

A loud cheer erupted from the rest of the glee club. Santana pulled away, her face flushed and leaned forward until her forehead touched Brittany's a bashful smile gracing her face. Over the cheering she heard something that made her heart double in size.

"I love you too San."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Song is Stay By Ne-yo. All comments and criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
